


Cluedo

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby and Bishop play a game to pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cluedo

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #501 "clue"

“Hey, Abs,” said McGee, as he walked into her lab, “Got any results from the… What are you doing?”

“No results,” Abby replied, not looking up from the cards in her hand.

“But we could use your help,” said Bishop, rearranging her own cards. “You can check to see if Abby’s right.”

“About what?” He came around Abby’s computer desk to see a game board between them. “Seriously? You’re playing Clue – you don’t get enough of this at work?”

Both women grinned. “Just check the cards, Timmy. Was it Colonel Mustard, in the Library, with the lead pipe?”

It was.

THE END


End file.
